Shambles
by Metallic Mist
Summary: On the outside she's a pretty girl. But on the inside... On the inside she knows she's crumbling. That she breaking piece by piece, day after day. That the walls of her world are slowly shattering, that her life is turning to shambles. Slowly. Like a poison. It's creeping into her and cutting her into pieces. And she can do nothing about it.


A/n: The basic plot is that Devyana is a teenager, who doesn't get much attention from her parents because of her recently born baby brother. This is basically an how she feels.

* * *

She thinks this is where it starts. Starts to _end_. And this is exactly what she has always been afraid of. Of the end. Of the fallout.

She knows they don't realise. Don't realise what's happening to her. That they don't see the difference between who she was and who she has become now.

She numbly stands in front of a wall with her picture of when she was two...or maybe three she thinks. she doesn't remember when. But then, neither do they.

"How old was I?" She asks. To who, she doesn't know.

_"What?"_

That's all they can say. _What_. But then again, she hadn't expected them to say even that.

"How old was I?" She repeats, "in the picture I mean."

"I don't know."

She just stares at her mother.

* * *

She thinks about it often. Of the end. It makes her sad, but she still thinks about it. She tries to understand the reason it ended, to remember The time it started to finish,but she can't.

She tries to ask them about it.

They don't know what she's talking about.

* * *

She's doing chores this time. Cleaning the dishes, dusting the house, and all that. The water is leaking. Her brother is stomping. Her mother is rambling.

She doesn't hear a thing.

* * *

It's a Tuesday. Her economics teacher gives her a 'F'.She just stares at him and she ends up in detention.

Her mother teaches in primary school.

* * *

She's supposed to tidy up the living room and she finds her mother's school textbooks on the couch. She puts them in her mother's bag.

"Devyana have you put my textbooks in my bag?" Her mother sounds irritated.

_'Even before you said so_.' she thinks, but just nods in answer.

* * *

It's a Friday when she thinks about it again and she is looking at her merit awards.

_Student of the year is Devyana Gupta._

_She walks up to the stage, a big smile on her face and takes the award. Her father is smiling. Her mother is crying. The principal is expression less and her economics teacher is sulking. She smiles even more._

Devyana stares at the photo on the wall again. A tear rolls down her cheek and she hastily wipes it away.

Her brother stares at her.

* * *

She thinks it begun when her brother was born. On the 27th of July 2001. she cries.

She slaps her brother.

* * *

She sees another photo, of her family, in her father's phone. Her mother, her father, her brother. She can _hardly_ see herself.

She laughs.

* * *

She sits in front of her closet and stares at all the clothes. She hasn't gotten any new ones since January. Now it's July.

She has only two dresses. A red one and a black one. She needs one for a wedding. She scratches her head and then her knee. She decide she likes the black mother yells.

She is forced to wear the red one.

* * *

The wedding is red. All she sees is red. Her brother Is running around a lizard with a few more kids. He catches the lizard.

She gags.

* * *

She sees a cute guy. His t shirt reads '_beginning of the end_' . She feels like ripping it off.

She doesn't.

* * *

Her brother cuts her hair. Her parents laugh. Later she kicks her brother. He screams.

Now, she laughs.

* * *

Her grandfather dies. She is the only one that doesn't cry at the funeral. Her brother tells her that she is too full of herself to care. She laughs at him.

Se doesn't eat for seven days.

* * *

It's her brother's birthday. She gives him a book. He glares at her.

"It's my twelfth birthday and you give me a book? A book? Is that all you can afford out of your little pocket money?" He asks her.

"It's all I think you're worthy of."

She walks away.

The book is in the bin the next morning.

* * *

It's a Wednesday. Her best friend tells her she's moving to Chicago. She fakes a smile and wishes her luck.

On the inside she is crying.

* * *

She graduates on the Wednesday one year later. Her mother is sick, her father is busy and her brother is at a party. She's happy on the outside but she's crumbling on the inside.

She had hoped they'd come.

* * *

Sometimes she thinks they don't care about her. That they couldn't care, because they've got their jobs and an extremely conceited son to look after. Maybe she's right.

That night she stares at her reflection in the mirror and she laughs. She laughs because she knows that if she doesn't laugh she'll cry.

On the outside she's a pretty girl. But on the inside...

On the inside she knows she's crumbling. That she breaking piece by piece, day after day. That the walls of her world are slowly shattering, that her life is turning to shambles. Slowly. Like a poison. It's creeping into her and cutting her into pieces. And she can do nothing about it.

Absolutely Nothing.

* * *

A/n: Review because you love me! :)


End file.
